Foolish Beat
by Priestess of Solinari
Summary: Library is the most peaceful place for me. Not until Nat- I mean Hyuuga-sempai became the library monitor. And since then, my oh-so peaceful place became the lair of the devil, well sometimes. And now, I have to find a way to make the devil go away!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foolish Beat<strong>_

Mikan Sakura, a loud mouthed girl who became a student of Gakuen Alice. Have a huge crush on Tsubasa Andou, the best friend of her brother. Natsume Hyuuga, arrogant and a cold person. Despite his personality, he earned many fans because of his godly looks. Two different people, two different personality. Never judge a book by its cover.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_I want to know who is that raven haired guy who helped me find the entrance exam room. He must be quite popular, noticing how the girls ogling at him while they glared at me. Wow. Talk about multi-tasking._

* * *

><p><em>"Leave a message, idiot"<em> Ugh. Hotaru won't even answer my 10th phone call! She's my best friend for goodness sake!

And I can't still get over to the fact that my parents forced me to go with them here at Tokyo, Japan! I mean, they could have left me with my brother or with Hotaru! But, I can't do anything now. We've arrived 2 days ago, and now I'm standing in front of GAKUEN ALICE!

I mean, hello people! GAKUEN ALICE!

"Gakuen Alice is an elite school for students who came from big families. They will teach you about things that will help you when you grow up. Many famous business men and women graduated from here, namely: Azumi Yuka, Yukihara Izumi, Hyuuga Kaoru, Koizumi Selena and some of people who graduated here became famous! Like the singer Mouri Reo, and the actress Shouda Serene! Oh Mikan! You should be grateful that your parents enrolled you there! I also wanted to attend in a school like that!..."

Okay, that's what Anna told me. I want to, but it means that I need to leave my friends. Believe me, I tried to reason with my parents, and none of it made me stay.

And like what I said, I am standing in front of the school gate. My parents are busy that's why they can't come. I'm here to take my entrance exam. Wish me luck!

"Miss, do you need something?" the guard ask.

"I'm here to take an entrance exam," I replied.

"Do you have an I.D?" the guard asked again.

_Do I look like a terrorist?_

I checked my bag, and it wasn't there.

"I... uh, forgot it," I replied.

"Sorry Miss. You need an I.D so that I can let you in," He said.

I groaned.

_'How can my day get even worst?'_ I thought grimly.

I was about to go when I heard my name.

"Are you Miss Sakura?" a guy with blonde hair who wore a dress _with _frills.

Seriously, is he a she or a he?

"Yes," I smiled.

"We are expecting you!" he said enthusiastically, "Thank you guard-san! I'll take it from here," he let me entered the academy grounds.

It was huge! Really _HUGE!_

"I'm Narumi Anjou. You can call me Naru-sensei!" Wow. Whatta happy atmosphere.

I smiled. I just want to prevent myself from saying stupid things.

He spotted an angry teacher walking towards us as we entered the building.

"Look at the time! I have a meeting, so I wouldn't be able to go with you to your exam room, you can go by your self, right?" he asked as the angry teacher came nearer.

I nod.

"If you get lost, just ask the students with red armband. They're the student council staff. Ja!" he run after he said that. It's weird.

* * *

><p>It took me 10 minutes before I finally gave up. There are many students in here. I can't even find a student with a red arm band!<p>

After walking from here to there, Kami-sama finally heard my prayers!

And he is right there! One of the student council staffs is there!

Right in the middle of... girls. And it seems that he is talking to them.

before I could even get any closer to him, he was the one who approach me.

"You're lost right?" he asked.

Oh my freaking gosh!

"Yes," I replied.

"You'll take the entrance examination, right?" he asked, quite annoyed.

"Yeah," I squeaked.

"Follow me," he said before leading the way.

I kept my head down when I followed him and occasionally looked up at him just to make sure that I'm still following here. I feel like everyone was staring at me. I looked up once, and saw that they're really staring, no, _glaring _at him.

.

He finally stopped in front of class... 1-A.

"Here we are," he said, facing me.

"Thank you very much," I bow at him to show respect.

"It's a job," and then he walk away.

"Good luck," I heard him said.

He's pretty handsome. I bet he didn't even heard when I said 'Thank you'. Pfftt.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

After the exam I let myself wander around the school campus. A student was giving a brochure about the school and a map. It's quite huge like a subdivision. They have library, pool, rooftop, garden (with a _FREAKING LAKE!_), and of course! FOREST!

This school is much bigger that my previous one.

My school in England is smaller than this. They also have the library, pool, rooftop and garden (without a lake).

I'm always with Hotaru and the twins. I really miss them.

And of course, Luna's gang. I really miss making pranks on them.

So now, I'm going to be a good girl! A_ really _good girl. I promise.

And since it's already half past 5 in the afternoon, I should probably go home now because I'm a _good girl_ now.

_I really want to know who is that raven haired guy who helped me find the entrance exam room. He must be quite popular, noticing how the girls ogling at him while they glared at me. Wow. Talk about multi-tasking._

* * *

><p><strong>Another story is made. ;)<strong>

**Should I continue the story? I post it because I want to see if this new story of mine is good enough to be publish.**

**Maybe for the next chapter, Mikan will tell you why did her parents forced her to live with them in Japan.**

**Reviews? ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Thank you very much for those who left a review at the previous chapter!

**natsumelover**, **AliOrox**, **Kuroichibineko**, **-chan**, and **xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foolish Beat<strong>_

**.**

**Chapter 1: Mikan the Prankster**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>It's been a year since I transferred here at Alice Academy. And since then, I managed to keep a low profile. No one was paying attention to me very much, well if you include that I was known as the "Detention Girl" in our class, since Jinno-sensei always give me detention. Heck! Even the other students from different section knew me! I should thank Jin-jin later for making me famous. Ugh, talk about Math class.<p>

"Good afternoon class," It was Jinno-sensei, who use frog as a fashion accessory.

I mean, ew! It is not so in! Frogs (for me) are used for dissecting! I think, I'm the only one who will enjoy dissecting frogs this year.

"Good afternoon Jinno-sensei," the class chorused like always.

"Good afternoon to you too, Miss Sakura," I shot my head up as soon as I heard my last name.

"Good afternoon, Jinjin…" I paused for a moment, and then realized what I just said, "I mean—Good afternoon Jinno-sensei!" I said hastily, my classmates began to giggle, and then a loud laugh was heard.

Koko, along with Kitsuneme was laughing very loud, clutching their stomach at the same time. The blonde guy tried to stop them from laughing, and then a raven haired lad paid no attention.

"Jinjin? That's a good nickname Jinno-sensei!" Koko managed to say between his laugh. This even made Jinjin- I mean Jinno-sensei mad. His face was turning red. And it only means one thing.

Everyone was laughing now, and I'm so embarrassed. I mean, Jinno will give me a detention in front of my senpais! They're a year older than me.

"Sakura! Detention!" the loud booming voice of Jinno made everyone stop laughing, even Koko and Kitsuneme, who were still outside with their friends.

I looked at the doorway and saw the blonde guy looking at me apologetically. I smiled back at him; I don't want to be rude.

I sat down as soon as Jinno started the lesson, which is, still bores me.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Jinno's class is way too long. I glanced at the wall clock and noticed that it's been 10 minutes since he started discussing the lesson. Math, for me, takes forever.

I know that it's been a year since I transferred here. I miss my best friends, and I miss doing pranks on Luna. I'm an optimistic, and naughty, but innocent teenage girl. Believe me, I was. Since this is my new school, and I can't go around and began putting a prank on someone, I'd love to do that, but this is not my territory. I didn't know everyone in here. Back in my school, most of my classmates and school mates were my friends since I started schooling. I really want to go home. As in, home, because listening here to Jinno's boring less-

"Miss Sakura, still not paying attention," Jinno said, cutting me from my thoughts, "You'll spend your detention in the library. The new library monitor needs help," and with that, Jinno-sensei left the room.

I smiled inwardly. Jinno's class is my last subject for the day. I love going to the library, that's why I'm happy to know that I'll be spending my detention at the library, together with the books, and Miss Serina, the English/library monitor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The reason why my parents forced me to come with them here in Japan is because of the prank that I did. Well, I was thinking that it was the reason.

The prank I did was horrible, but fun; in terms of making Luna look like an idiot. You don't know how naughty can I be. And because of that, I'm always the center of attention, and they're waiting to see my hilarious pranks on Luna and her battalion.

Mind you, this prank was never meant to be to Luna, but I guess, my pranks just love her.

.

I tried to pull a prank on Hotaru. I know, I just want to see her reaction and it is not good. But I never found out, know why? It's because Luna was the one who ended up on my first trap! She was entering in front of the door when I accidentally poured dirt on her. I didn't even know that she comes to school this early! It is for Hotaru, actually. And then I saw Hotaru behind her, raising an eyebrow at me. Since then, Luna always humiliates me.

.

She hates me. And the most embarrassing moment of my life was when she pushed me at the buffet table at our acquaintance party! I really want to die that night! Everyone was laughing at me, and they're talking about it for almost 2 weeks!

I practically begged Hotaru to help me, promising her that I'll sponsored her crab foods for 1 month, and of course, she didn't let the opportunity pass.

Hotaru is a brilliant master mind since she is my best friend, after all.

We put crab meat on Luna's food, since she was allergic to crab, that's why many red spots that look like pimples appeared in her face. Her reaction when she saw her face was deadly hilarious!

After that, when she was already okay, she sprained her left leg. I know that it's not even a sprain, but something terrible happened to her leg, that they need to send her at the hospital. It's not even part of the prank. We're only playing soccer at that time, and I was the one who accidentally kick her hard. After that, good thing though, I only got detention, which was helping a charity to feed the old homeless people. That's the last prank that I did.

.

My parents told me about my behavior. I have excuses, but you know, they will not gonna believe my entire excuses. It's also the time they told me about moving here in Japan after I finish this school year. Besides, there's only 3 weeks left before school will end.

"Ohayou, Serina-san!" I greeted as I entered the library.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan! He will be the temporary library monitor. I need to go now, Mikan-chan, Ja!" Serina-sensei dashed outside after she said that.

Mou. Now I'm stuck with a stranger.

I looked at the guy who was reading something, and not returning the returned books back to its shelf.

"Excuse me, sir, aren't you gonna help me return this books back to its shelves?" I said, loud enough for him to hear.

"That's you're job," he bluntly said. Mou, how rude.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review, ne?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

.

.

**_Foolish Beat_**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"You're not gonna help me?" I squeaked. I'm a shy person, I'm only loud when I'm with my friends.

I heard him click his tongue, "You're asking me that?" he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

Jinno-sensei just gave me a detention, and now I have to face an arrogant man.

"Well, yes," I replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Start returning the books," he said before resuming his reading.

I grunted, "So much for being helpful,"

"I heard that," he replied as I make my way towards the shelves with the books.

* * *

><p>I looked at my watch. 6 pm. I stared at it for a while. Okay. It's 6 o'clock in the evening... oh.<p>

Then I suddenly remembered.

I have a curfew.

_Holy macaroni! It will be my end when I got back home!_

"I just hope that the Library Monitor is still here," I prayed silently.

And guess what. he already left.

I groaned in frustation.

"Why all of this need to happened now!" I said loudly as I get my things.

"You're still here?" I yelp when I heard his voice.

Straightening myself I turned to him, "I thought you left," I headed for the door with him, following behind.

Uhh, scratch that. He's not following me.

"Unfortunately, Serina told me to wait until you left," he said, shrugging off the thought.

"How sweet. You're quite obedient," I said sarcastically. I heard he's not a... well, not good.

"Just doing what I promised," he replied.

"Whatever," I said, checking the time.

"You don't have a dorm?" he asked, noticing that I'm walking towards the gate.

"Nah. My home's not far from here," I didn't bother to looked at him or even stop walking.

He didn't replied after that, so I guess he's gone already.

And the only thing that I want right now is go home _without_ being scolded.

* * *

><p>I guess my prayers never reached him.<p>

By the time I got home, it was my mother who opened the door and told me that father was waiting in the living room.

I removed my shoes as slowly as I can, until I heard my father calling me.

"Mikan, do you know what time is it?" he said, motioning me to sit down.

"Yes, father," I squeaked, and then I remembered that my father doesn't like...

"I didn't hear you," he said sternly.

"It's already 7 o'clock in the evening father. I'm sorry father. It will never happened again father. I promise I will not get detention again, father," I said in one breathe, this time I'm looking at him. Looking at his eyes.

"Next time you did this, I'm gonna send you to your aunt," he said before he stood up.

"Pfftt. Who? Aunt Yukina?-"

"Mikan, where are your manners?" My mother hissed, but it didn't stop myself from giving my father a piece of my mind.

"You're using that again to me, huh? This is like... the 75th time you threatened me! Why don't you just do it already?" my father turned around, his face was unreadable.

"You didn't treat my brother like this! He always comes home late! And you didn't give him a piece of your..." the word _shit_ is not the right term, " Mind! I even thought that I'm not your daughter!" and that's when I hit the soft spot.

"Mikan Sakura! Go to your room and don't come out until dinner!" I tried not to cry in front of him. I am so angry at my father right now.

"Honey don't be mad at Mikan," my mother said, as she shot me a look.

"Fine! If that's what you want _father._ I'm glad that I'm going back to my room!" I run upstairs, not waiting for another round of scolding.

* * *

><p>I didn't even change my clothes when I lie down at my bed. I'm really not in the mood to change my clothes. Heck I didn't even bother to remove my socks.<p>

I stood up and made sure that my door is locked, before jumping on my bed and well, sleep.

.

.

"Kyaa!"

I could pictured myself right now. Messy hair, and wearing crumpled uniform, and temporarily smelly feet.

Dream. Nightmare.

It's definitely a nightmare.

I can't even remember what it is.

The sun was already up when I woke up. I'm a heavy sleeper, and today is a lucky day. It's rare for me to wake up this early. _5:30 a.m._

My classes starts at 8 o'clock in the morning, and I'm not in the mood to stay at this house any longer.

After taking a cold shower and brushing my teeth, and putting on my uniform, I tried to fix my hair, but failed.

I went downstairs after I decided that I should let my hair down until I reached the school.

Unfotunately, I heard my parents arguing again. I mean, for goodness sake! It's only 6 o'clock in the morning!

I'm not planning to eat breakfast with my parents, since I want to visit the new pastry shop near the school, it's called Sweet things, one of the shop that Anna's family owns.

I don't eavesdrop, but I overheard of what they are saying. The doors at the living room is closed, and it's a good thing.

"I don't even know why we-"

_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_Oh oh and now looking in your eyes-_

I quickly answered my phone and walk towards the shoe rack.

"Hello?" I squeaked.

"It's Anna! Could you visit our new pastry shop there? I just want to know how does it look like!" Anna chirped.

"Actually I'm about to visit! I really miss you guys!" I said and took a glance at my parents who was walking towards the kitchen.

"We really miss you too! And Hotaru too! Even though he doesn't want to admit it," It was Nonoko. I could even pictured Hotaru glaring at them.

"I gotta go now Mikan! Father's calling!" Anna said and then hung up.

"Mikan, breakfast is ready!" Mother called.

"I'm not having breakfast today mother! I meeting a friend!" I replied back and then went outside.

"Take care honey!" she said, I could even hear her voice outside.

* * *

><p>As you can see, all of my classmates are living inside the school. They have their own dorms, and it depends on your star rank. I'm basically a 1 star. Since, I'm only a sophomore and I'm a no-no in this school. Especially when you wear glasses, and a book worm, not to mention, fat <em>and<em> ugly.

I'm not fat and d_efinitely_ not _ugly_.

So yeah, I wore glasses and read books. I mean, what's wrong with books?

I entered the pastry shop called _Sweet Things_ and greeted me with a sweet scent.

"Ohayou!" the lady at the counter greeted.

"Ohayou!" I greeted back.

"What would you like to order, Miss?" a girl with navy blue hair appeared beside her.

"I would like to order 2 slices of Strawberry shortcakes and one box of mango tart," I said cheerfully as I look around.

"Order coming up Miss Mikan!" the girl with the navy blue hair said as she disappear behind the counter.

"Eh? How did she know my name Miss?" I turned at the girl who was assigned at the counter, "Eh? Anna-chan?"

"Ohayou MIKAN!" Anna and Nonoko, who suddenly appeared beside Anna, greeted.

"Took you long enough, baka," Hotaru added, after taking a long sip at her tea.

"HOTARU!" Mikan run towards Hotaru and hug her without getting shot by Hotaru's infamous baka gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review, ne?<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**__I dedicate this chapter to MARVIC SAKURA of AOGA!~ **

**disclaimer: I don't own this.~**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Foolish Beat**_

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, and then took a bite from Anna's famous doughnut.

Hotaru was sitting across, sipping her tea in a lady-like manner. I guess that should be expected from the heir of the Imai Corp.

"Vacation," Anna sighed dreamily, giving me another batch of her delicacies.

I took a sip from my strawberry shake, "Vacation? Isn't too early?" I asked, staring at the cookies in front of me, deciding which to eat first.

"We transferred to a different school. Although, I and Anna were doing our best to stay here permanently," Nonoko said, giving me another glass of Strawberry shake.

What she said left me thinking for a while, munching on the butterfly shaped cookie. "And why would you want to transfer here?" I asked, glancing at the three of them.

Nonoko smiled sheepishly. "Well, we figured out that you need some friends to talk to. And because of our time difference, we hardly talk over the phone," she paused and waited for Anna.

"That's why we are planning on staying here in Japan. To be with you," Anna added, and I, my friend, am clearly amazed because of the brilliant plan of the twins.

"And Hotaru?" I asked, looking at Hotaru, who was eating a cookie in a neat way.

She raised an eyebrow, "My father wants me to learn all the things about the company. And since this is one of the biggest company we own, he will train me here," she said and then a smile crept up to my face hoping that -

"And no, I'm not studying at your school." She added, and that's when my hopes went down to the drain.

"Well, what school will you attend?" I asked, trying my best to hide my disappointment.

"Tokyo Preparatory School, it's an all-girls school." Hotaru said, and then took a long sip from her tea cup, "And that's where Anna and Nonoko supposed to attend if ever they will be living here," My mouth gaped wide open. What is the problem of the school I'm attending? Why don't they attend there?

As if reading my mind, Anna said, "Well, that's the condition that our father told us. If we want to stay here, we need to attend an all-girls school," Nonoko smiled at me apologetically.

"But you don't have to worry Mikan!" Nonoko beamed, "It's only a couple of blocks away. All of us could go home together!" Well, that one made me brighten up.

"That's great! And then we could all hang-out in here!" I added, joy flooded over me, and then, a great idea struck me. "Why don't we all get a part time job in here?" my idea was not quite bad. And in that way, I could have some happy time with my friends, at the same time, earn some money.

"That was a wonderful idea, Mikan!" Anna said, but frown after a while. "But, do you think your father will let you?" Oh. I almost forgot my father.

I looked at Hotaru, hoping that she will help me.

"I'll take care of it," said Hotaru that made me run towards her, giving her a big hug.

.

.

I arrived at school earlier than expected. The school was pretty desolated, even though the students practically live here. Since there's nothing to do, I went to my most favorable place, the _library_.

Miss Serina was already there, fixing a huge pile of books, which looks like new. I went up to her, when I notice that she's been listing the names of the books.

"Good morning, Miss Serina." I greeted, taking a look at the books.

Miss Serina looked up, "Oh. Good morning Mikan," she said and then went back on her task.

"Where did you get all of these books?" I asked as my curiosity jumped in.

"The school bought these. And I don't know why," she replied, not even bothering to look up.

That one made me wonder. I mean, what kind of school would buy books about the supernatural creatures?

Wait. Did I say _'supernatural creatures'_?

"I could help you putting these books in their shelves," I piped in, looking around and hoping that I can find the books that I want to read.

I heard Miss Serina sigh in relief, "Thanks for your help, Mikan. Natsume will be here any minute and the two of you can start putting these books at the shelves," She points at the shelves at the far back, just in front of the huge window.

_This is a dream come true!_

"Ma'am, who is Natsume?" I asked, quite sad that someone will help me in putting all of these wonderful books in their shelves.

"He's the library monitor yesterday," she paused and looked at me, apologetically, "Perhaps I forgot to introduce you."

"No ma'am, it's fine with me," I replied politely, I was about to check the books when an idea came in my mind. "Miss Serina, you don't mind if I start now putting these books, right?" I waited anxiously for her reply.

She glanced at me, "Of course. In that way, both of you could go to class without being late," that's what I needed to brighten up my day.

Looking at the books once more, my smile widen when my entire favorite books where there.

The library door swung open, and was followed by a familiar husky voice, "Good morning, Ma'am."

**.**

**.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!~ ;)**

**10:34 pm**

**MissTangerine18**


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh! There you are!" Miss Serina said, rushing towards the new comer, "Mikan," she said, "This is Natsume Hyuuga. The assigned library monitor yesterday."

I took my time before turning around, and then fake a smile.

"I met him yesterday, obviously. But I didn't know his name." I said innocently, "I'm Mikan Sakura by the way." I smiled at him.

He shrugged. "Is there anything I can help in here, Miss Serina?" he asked instead, turning his attention to Miss Serina.

"I just need help in putting these books in their respective shelves. Perhaps you could help me after dismissal," Miss Serina said, getting back to what she's been doing a while ago.

"I could help you right now. But I can't help you this afternoon, since we are having a practice for the tournament." Natsume said, putting down his bag.

Miss Serina looked up, "Sorry I forgot about the tournaments. That's fine with me. Since Mikan was willing to help me. Go on and start so we can finish this immediately." She said before writing down again.

After a long awkward silence, I finally open my mouth to say something.

"What sports do you play?" I asked without looking at him.

"Soccer." was his only reply.

"How old are you anyway?" I asked again, hoping that he will not get irritated of me.

After a few moments of silence, he finally replied, "Seventeen."

I open my mouth to say something again, but decided against it, so I shut it. He probably doesn't want to talk to me. And he might think I am a stalker.

.

"Good bye Miss Serina!" I said before getting out of the library.

Natsume Hyuuga, who really are you?

His appearance remained in my head even after I met him.

His raven hair, his perfectly sculpted face, the way he squint his eyes when the sun rays shines directly at him, his short eyebrows… and most of all, his beautiful crimson eyes, just like the gemstone garnet and the color of blood.

Oh my god.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hello," I called, entering Anna's cafe.

"Over here!" Anna said, her head emerging from the kitchen door.

I went to where she is, and was surprised to only see her and Nonoko doing the kitchen work.

It's impossible for them to have no employees, since they're rich.

"We decided that it's better if we run this place by ourselves. No employees. Just us," Nonoko smiled, answering my thought, "And of course, you!" she squealed when she mentioned me.

I smiled brightly at her.

"So, where do I start?"

Hotaru entered the kitchen, still wearing her uniform, "You're in-charge of the counter, since you are dumb enough to cook, let alone to bake," she eyed me, sending a silent message of _don't burn down this cafe_, in which I stifle a laugh, "And don't forget to count the money."

I opened my mouth to say something back, but she beat me to it.

"Hurry up, slow poke."

* * *

><p>.<p>

I don't know what Hotaru did for us to have those customers, which is, for your information, totally rocked our (_my, _actually) first day in the business. I guess this means that we may have a future in this business. And I totally love our uniform!

And for one thing, Ruka Nogi, a schoolmate of mine, happens to be at the café, who kept on looking at Hotaru! Does he fell in love with her at first sight?

Maybe, if we bump to each other at school and if he happens to remember me, there's a possibility that he will ask me about Hotaru.

I can't wait to see him!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>April 10, 2012<strong>

**2:34 AM**


End file.
